Akatsuki Genma/Relationship
Akatsuki may be a crass individual who insults people foully as easily as breathing, but he is not without bonds to speak of. Through his links, he draws his power from them and it translates into the person he is now. Devils Sirzechs Lucifer (Emperor) Akatsuki's war comrade and partner-in-crime. Initially, the two of them did not think much of each other when they were assigned as a group, but when time came that a great ambush had been planned that wiped out a great portion of their sect, both took the front lines to an uproar in sync with one another. A friendship born in the midst of war and tempered by the hellfire it wrought, their bond is unshakable. 30 years later, when the Great War concluded, Akatsuki and Sirzechs have nothing but the greatest of respect for each other, and it translates to the latter calling the former by his real name Kazan, and the former returning the sentiment and calling him 'Zechs'. Serafall Leviathan (Star) The best thing that can describe the relationship between Akatsuki and Serafall is this: imagine saving a cat that is stuck on top of a tree. Turns out this cat is actually a tiger and it pounces on you, the reason either being it thanking you in its own dangerous way or it really hates you. In other words, Akatsuki has no idea what Serafall Sitri thinks of him, but because his life is at risk for reason unknown even to him whenever she's close to him, he doesn't want to know. On the other hand, Serafall looks up to him with great admiration for helping her. Grayfia Lucifuge (Empress) When they first met, he had flirted with her. She had responded by kicking his shin. That was the first encounter between Kazan and Grayfia Lucifuge. The second time they met was when the latter was caught by the Anti-Satan Faction. She spat on his face when he once again tried to flirt with her. Sirzechs had suggested that they let her go. In present time, the two have an amiable relationship. Falbium Asmodeus (Temperance) Akatsuki is fascinated by the ingenious laziness that is the tactics and brains of the Anti-Satan Faction Falbium Asmodeus, while the other admires him for being able to work hard without giving into Sloth. Ajuka Beelzebub (Hermit) They get along fairly well, with Ajuka being grateful to Akatsuki for being with Sirzechs when he couldn't be there himself. Grateful enough that Ajuka himself personally offered Akatsuki his own set of Evil Pieces when they met again. Katerea Leviathan (Moon) Both did not get along with each other, due to being on the opposite sides during the Devils' civil war. When Akatsuki left to join the Khaos Brigade, she was given the task to recruit him into the Old Satan Faction. Zekram Bael (Hierophant) Akatsuki sees the old devil as 'a man who is necessary as a whole, but is still a giant jackass in the long run'. Zekram views him as a threat to the Devil's status quo due to the former's hybrid descent. In fact, Zekram is the reason Akatsuki was forced to join the Khaos Brigade; in order to escape persecution and later execution with the reason being heinous war crimes. Although both have made up with each other in recent times, they take as many steps possible to avoid having to contact one another. Diehauser Belial (Fortune) Belial and Akatsuki are on amicable terms with one another, as they exchange matters, both business and personal, without hiding much from each other. Rizevim Livan Lucifer (Tower) The two have spoken casually with each other before. Angels Michael (Hanged Man) Gabriel (Priestess) Raphael (Justice) Uriel (Sun) Fallen Angels Azazel (Chariot) Shemhazai (Strength) Penemue (Lust) «REQUIEM» Frost Ziegler (Jester) Akatsuki is genuinely impressed in Frost's portfolio, and is further surprised when he learned the whole truth about the unfortunate hero, which led to his decision to invite Frost into «REQUIEM» as the logistics and tactics chief. (Death) Lu Bu (Devil) Akatsuki had initially offered peerage to Lu Bu when he left the Hero Faction, but was declined and instead, asked for a battle to the death. He complied, though it was clear who the better of the two was, and Lu Bu was completely thrashed without a chance to defend himself. Afterwards, he offered peerage to the wayward descendent of Lü Bu again and this time, he accepted. Lu Bu respects Akatsuki as both his King and his teacher, and gets along well with him. However, there are still moments where he tries to attack his King out of the blue to test his abilities once more, which usually gets reciprocated with a well-placed flick on the forehead. (Lovers) Ysolte Vannier (Art) The dynamic between Akatsuki and Ysolte is one of instability and dependency. Ysolte had been traumatized by the death of her parents and yearned for a figure to depend on, and recklessly threw all of herself to Akatsuki when he saved her life. Akatsuki had no idea how to take care of a child, but wasn't against bringing Ysolte along with him in his travels around the world. He is the one who taught her how to defend herself, though he only managed to teach her how to use Devil Magic by using Serafall as a template and by exchanging a Magician's pact with her. Time passed, and Ysolte grew to love her savior, though not in the way Akatsuki intended. (Hunger) Occult Research Club Issei Hyoudou (Magician) Akatsuki views Issei as an interesting specimen for his entertainment, never ceasing to be amused at the antics the pervert gets himself into. However, once the latter reincarnated into a devil and went on, Akatsuki became interested in the successor of Boosted Gear, even once considering to approach the boy and offer him a chance to join «REQUIEM». Rias Gremory (Magus) Unbeknownst to the Gremory heiress, Akatsuki is Kazan, her older brother's war buddy and later partner-in-crime. He looks after Rias in the same respect that Sirzechs does to his little sister; that is, both of them worry for her and are capable of teasing her to the point of embarrassment. When it comes down to it though, Rias was only initially aware that Akatsuki isn't normal, but couldn't come up with anymore. Khaos Brigade Ophis (Aeon) He pities Ophis, who had never truly experienced emotions or even had friends, and who had only wishes for silence. He is very aware that the Ouroboros Dragon is nothing more than a figurehead, that the goal to overthrow Great Red is a goal that is not truly being pursued, and that the Khaos Brigade take advantage of that fact to ask for her blessings for easy power. As such, he would sometimes sneak her out to human society and help her learn to live, enjoy, and celebrate life's grandeur, and in the process help her learn to think for herself and discover her own identity. Category:DarkAkatsuk1 Category:Relationships